The present invention relates to an improved bearing for coupling structures such as trusses and columns, or portals and foundations. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved bearing for coupling piers and scaffolds of a bridge or a viaduct.
In modern building construction where large spans are used, such as for example, scaffolding of viaducts or bridges, or roofing of large industrial or public buildings, a problem exists in affording to the structures the capability of unimpeded expansion, contraction and relative movements when subjected to variations in temperature, loading, thermal gradients or similar force-producing conditions.
Various devices are already available which when placed between the upper plane of the piers of a bridge and the related girders, permit the distribution and centering of the dead load of the girders and the overloads thereof at convenient points of the piers, as well as to permit the aforementioned relative movements.